A Suprise
by gottalovetheboywiththebread
Summary: Jace decides to take the kids and Clary for treat as a suprise but he gets a suprise of his own. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, but the story is good!. This story is for a contest by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX. Read and review!


Paste your document here...

This story is for a contest; hosted by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX.

Paring: Jace/Clary

Topic: Family

One-shot :

Word count: 1,000+

Disclaimer:* I don't own the Mortal Instruments, The amazing Cassandra Clare does*

"I'm gonna get you Celine! I'm gonna get you!" Clary yelled down the hallway, while chasing her little five-year old daughter. It was time for time for the little to get dressed for the day, but Celine being Celine, thought it would be nice to send her mother on a good chase.

"Catch me if you can!" Celine ran as fast as her six-year old legs let her. Her red hair flowing around her shoulders, everyone says she is a spitting image of her daddy but has her mother's hair. Her daughter was stubborn a she was. Celine had said since she could first talk that she wanted to be just like her daddy when she grew up. She rounded the corner of institute and suddenly she felt being lift into the air by a strong pair of arms.

"Daddy!"

"How's my princess doing? Not being a trouble maker for mommy, now are you?" Jace asked, he settled her on his hip and looked at her in the eye. Before the little girl could reply Clary had rounded the corner to find her husband and her daughter.

"Finally! I've been chasing her around the institute. I have been trying to get her dressed, but she decided she wanted to go for a run."

" Come on Celine," Jace said taking his daughters hand. "Let's go get you dressed while your mother dresses your brother, okay?" leading her down the hallway he turned around and told Clary to get Will dressed so they could go out for a while.

Clary nodded and started toward her four-year old son's room. She opened the door to find Will sitting quietly on his desk and concentrating on his drawing. He was just like his mother except he has his father's blonde hair. Someday he would grow up to be as a fantastic artist like his mother. He has the attitude of his father, but a little more shy than his sister.

"Time to get ready Will; daddy said we are going to head out soon." Clary came over to where her son was sitting and looked at the drawing he drew. He drew the whole family: Celine, Jace, Will, and I all holding hands. Around us were the grass, flowers, and trees. We all had smiles on our faces as the sun shined down on us. "This is great! How long have you been working on this?" I smiled at my son who happily smiled back.

"I started on this yesterday mommy, you like it?" he asked me.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. I set down the picture on his desk and grabbed his hand, leading him toward his closet. "How 'bout I put this on the refrigerator door so everyone can see it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but first we have to get you ready." Opening his closet doors, I grab a simple outfit for the day: T-shirt and shorts since its nice and warm outside. Once I'm done dressing him I leading him to his sister's room where Jace was dressing Celine.

"Were ready. Are you two done yet?" I walk into the room to find Jace putting Celine's sandals on. She's wearing a nice pink and orange sundress. Her hair is in a nice ponytail- Who knew Jace could do her hair so pretty?

"Done" He replies. He grabs Celine's hand leading her to the door."Come on" We all head to the elevator; once we arrive down stairs Jace grabs his wallet from the kitchen table.

"Where are we going anyway, Jace?" I asked him while following him down to the door.

"Yeah! Where are we going daddy" the kids asked in unison.

"It's a surprise."

Will goes up to Jace and says he wants to tell him a secret "You can tell me daddy, I won't tell anyone." He whispers in his ear."I pinky promise."

Jace laughs and picks up Will. "Sorry buddy, a surprise is a surprise. You'll find out when we get there, okay?" He opens the door so we can all go outside.

"Fine."

Jace opens the car doors and puts Will in his car seat and puts a belt around Celine. One the kids are all buckled up he opens the door for me- How sweet is that?

"Why thank you. You are a very kind man." I tell him sliding into the passenger seat.

"Only for my beautiful wife." Jace slides into the driver's seat and starts the car. Pulling out of the driveway we head down the road. We drive for a while before finally stopping at an ice cream shop.

"Ice cream!" the kids yell.

"That's the surprise? Ice cream?" I ask Jace. Getting out of the car I open Celine's door while my husband opens my son's door.

"Yup" He replies." I figured we could use some ice cream since the kids have been so good lately. And I wanted to get out of the house.

We open the door to the ice cream shop and the kids run in. "Welcome to Tasty Treats! How can I serve you?" The employee tells us.

"What do you want kids?"

" I want a strawberry cone!" Will replies

"I want a chocolate chip cookie dough cone!" Celine says. The guy takes the kids order and I turn to Jace. "And what would you like?"

"I'll have a banana split, please" He tells the man. "Make that two please" I tell him.

"Okay, that will b 14.50." the clerk tell us. Jace hands him a twenty and waits for his change. The kids wait patiently for their cone- well as patient as a kid can get when they are excited. The Man give the kids their ice cream and Jace and our banana splits.

We head toward a booth so we can eat our teats. Jace and I make small talk while the kids just eat their ice cream. "How about we head to the park after this?"

"Yay!" The kids yell. The kids finish up their ice cream and yell "All done!" We clean up their faces, throw away our trash and head to the car.

Once we arrive at the park the kids run out to the play ground. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Jace wraps his arms around me.

"Everyday" I reply I turn around so I am facing him. "I love you too, forever and always." I grab his face in my hands and kiss him. When we pull away for air Jace lays his forehead against mine.

"I was thinking" Jace says. "Why don't we have another kid?" I'm surprised. I guess it was time to tell him that I am pregnant again. I turn toward the play ground where the kids are sliding down the slide.

I take Jace's hand and lead him to one of the benches " I have to tell you something."

"It's nothing bad right?" Jace asks me.

"No" I tell him "Remember when I was feeling sick for a couple weeks now?" He nods. "Well, I'm pregnant." Jace instantly similes, picks me up and twirls me around.

"Were going to have another baby! How long have you know?" Jace sets me down.

"I kind of figured when I was getting all morning sickness. I also went to the doctors yesterday just to make sure." I smile and put a hand on my stomach where Jace puts his hand there too." I'm five weeks, Jace."

"I can't believe it!" He says. "Were going to have another baby!" He smiles down at me and leans to kiss me all over my face. "I Love you." He says in between kisses.

"Surprise"

**How was that? Again, this story is for a contest so hopefully its good! Review! It will make my day!(:**

**~Gottalovetheboywiththebread**


End file.
